I Will Keep Fighting For You, Till I Can No Longer Breathe
by Cookiemonstergurl54
Summary: Scott gets an unexpected call from a family member saying that his cousin is coming to live with him. He's excited about it but will he be able to protect her innocence & pure soul? What happens when her innocence and pure soul are already took-en? Is she hiding something from him? Join Scott and the others to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys sorry for not uploading…..I have a new project...and no I will continue This Will Be The Death Of Me. But for now I'll try this one. Pairings: Scott McCall & Kira(#Skira), Allison Argent & OC(#Alicole), Cora Hale & Lydia Martin(#Lyra), Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski (#Sterek) …..Have any other names? State them once you review! Enjoy! **

**~Scotts POV~**

*Alarm rings* Ughhh for once why can't I just be left to sleep! Wait wait wait theres no school! What the hell! Oh right after that 'surprise' bombing in the police station. I'll just leave it at that…. I'm going back to sleep!

"Scott! Scott! Scott!" I heard my mother screaming. I quickly ran towards the kitchen to find her on the phone talking to someone that seems like a relative.

"Mom! mom! what is it!?" I wasn't seriously worried. I just wanted her to feel that I was.

"Guess who's coming to live with us!"

"Dad?"

"What!- NO! Gross"

"Thennnn….who?"

"Your absolute best friend that's your cousin" My eyes went wide, the only cousin I have that is my best friend is Nicole.

"NICOLE!?"

"YES!"

"But can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything mom"

"Nicole needs a room and she needs to get picked up from the airport. I already enrolled her into your high school"

"Thats awesome mom! And don't worry about where she'll sleep, Derek is having some pack members over to live in his house and Isaac's been wanting to be there for a while"

"So its settled then? Nicole will have Isaac's room"

"I guess so" I was so excited! I cannot wait to see Nicole! I texted the pack

_**Meeting at Dereks if thats ok with him, have something to tell you guys! ~Scott M.**_

_**Okay Scott this is my house! but fine! you can have it there -.- ~Derek H.**_

_**Me and Lydia might be late….we're making Cora and Lydia babies! c; ~Cora Hale.**_

_**Cora! stop saying sh*t to them and hurry up!~ Lydia M.**_

_**Someone's sexually frustrated c;~ Cora H.**_

_**Guys stop sexting on this convo! Like damn, no one wants to see that shieet! ~Scott M.**_

_**Guys why am I even in this convo? Not part of the pack….~Kira Y.**_

_**Wellp, you are now! c;~ Scott M.**_

_**Dude stop flirting and hurry up & get here! Derek is trying to rape me! ~ Stiles S.**_

_**Am not! He said he wanted the D, so I gave him the D!~Derek H.**_

_**I meant I had a D in science! You idiot!~Stiles S.**_

_**Can we just please get to the damn place already!~ Allison A.**_

_**Me and allison are in the front~ Isaac L.**_

_**I will be there in 5~ Scott M.**_

And with that I went on my motorcycle and headed towards Derek's house. I picked up Kira along the way. It felt nice having her around. I'm really starting to really really like her. Once we got to Derek's home, I opened the door and saw...

**Cliffhanger! Wooot! yeah sorry wasnt long but hey! I tried and so this is the pilot. Hope you like it! **

**Stay cool! ~C.M.**


	2. Memories and returns

sorry for not updating! had so much school and graduation soooo yeah sorry!

~Nicole's Pov~

"Bye abuelita! I'm going!" I grabbed my bags and took one last look at my room. I love this place. I'm gonna miss it so much. I walked downstairs to see my abuelita (grandma) on the verge of tears. My abuelito was holding her. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I ran towards them and hugged them ever so tightly. They were my parents. I know its weird but they took care of me when my parents died. And I love them to death. But anywho…They thought I'd be better off staying with my aunt and her son Scott. I haven't seen that happy camper since I was little. I bet that midget had finally got his growth spurt,if he hadn't then I swear...Its gonna be fun teasing him!

"My little bird is leaving!" My grandmother snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Grandma I'll be fine. Remember Melissa said that she'll take good care of me."

"I know but it hurts to see you go. I mean we basically raised you!"

"I know, and I love you guys for that. But now its time for this little bird to go to Beacon Hills and see the family."

"Awww! My little bird! I will miss you soo!"

"I gotta go now grandma...I love you!" She hugged me so tightly.

"I love you too, my little bird."

"I love you grandpa!"

"Take care sweetie! I love you too! And punch Scott for me!"

"Will do!" I chuckled at his antics. I grabbed my bags and bolted out the door. I'm going to miss London. But I will not miss the school. I have no friends here...yes I know thats idiotic that I'm seventeen year old that has no friends. I'm socially awkward! Sue me! But anyway, I got into the cab and took one last look at the family house. I'm going to miss it so much! And headed off to the Airport.

The flight was very long. I found myself drifting off to sleep, but thats what I hated the most. Sleep.

~Flashback/dream~

I was just a mere little girl. I didn't know what was happening. I kept hearing screaming, I tried waking Scott up but he wouldn't budge. So I walked downstairs to see what was happening. I took Mr. Snuggles, my stuffed Panda. Once I was down the 3 step, I heard mommy and daddy arguing over something. Then I heard a man yelling at them to shush.

"You owe me money Samantha, I helped save your daughter. You and Paul need to give me my fudging money!"

" Allen! Calm down, there are kids upstairs!"

"Oh shut up Samantha! I want my money!"

"I don't have your money!"

"YOU DO HAVE MY MONEY!" And then I heard something that sounded like a slap and someone falling to the ground. I walked closer to the room….I saw mommy laying on the ground holding her face. And daddy looked as though he was going to cry. I walked closer to the room.

"Mommy...mommy what's wrong?" I held onto and walked closer. Mommy's eyes were on me. So were daddys. And now the man's eyes were on me.

"Honey go back to bed, you have nothing to worry about ok? Go back to bed sweetie." She slowly was getting up but was pushed down.

"STAY DOWN! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!"

"SHE HAS TO PUT OUR DAUGHTER TO SLEEP!" My daddy screamed.

"Allow me…" He pointed something at me. My daddy's eyes went wide in horror. And the man shot. I kept my eyes open. I saw Mommy jump in front of me...and and pieces of her head came off… her blood went all on my pjs and my face. Daddy screamed and ran towards me. He grabbed me and lifted me up. But the man shot daddy like he shot mommy. Daddy dropped me and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw the man aiming that thing at me. I closed my eyes…..

Boom.

~End of dream~

I woke up being shooked violently by a woman flight attendant. I couldn't breathe. Sweat was crawling down my forehead. I kept looking around at my surroundings. Everyone was crowded around me. All I heard was:

"She's having a panic attack! Someone call 911!"

And I blacked out.

~Scotts Pov~

I sat in the Stiles' truck with him the airport. He seems so nervous.

"Stiles, buddy, are you ok?"

"Scott I'm fine, I'm just nervous."

"Of what?"

"I don't know...I'm just getting this weird vibe. I think I've been hanging out with Cora too much."

"Probably" I looked around. I saw an ambulance coming straight towards us with full speed. Why is it coming to the airport? Is Nicole in trouble? Is she hurt?

I saw they bring someone out. I didn't know who it was. She had a pair of Black Beats on. She was wearing a Superman tank top, light blue skinny jeans, and Superman shoes. She's wearing glasses on her face with a superman beanie on her head. Nicole.

I quickly ran out the car. Towards Nicole and the ambulance.

"Nicole!" She turned her head. Her skin was so pale. She looked shocked. SHE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!

"Sir, will you move please? This girl needs to go to the hospital"

"She's my cousin! I will take her!" They looked too tired to object to what I was saying. I carried Nicole to the car and sent Stiles to go get her bags. Thankfully Nicole likes labeling her stuff. I literally had to call mom to tell her about Nicole.

"Scott?"

"Mom….something happened to Nicole"

"What is it? Is she ok?"

"Mom I think she's having a panic attack" I can hear Nicole screaming and Stiles trying to calm her down.

"Again…?" Wait. This happened before? Why didn't my mom tell me?

"Scott, bring her to the hospital. I'll have a look at her."

"Okay mom, I'll see you in a bit." I hung up and started the car. I turned around and saw Nicole knocked out and Stiles looking at me. Stunned.


End file.
